Destination
by LizCartwright
Summary: Seeing a beautiful young woman alone and helpless, Hoss decides to help her, taking her to the Ponderosa. He didn't know who that girl was and what the fate has reserved for them.
1. Virginia City

**Disclaimer:** _'Bonanza' and its original characters belong to David Dortort and NBC. Any resemblance to characters living or dead, places, or events is entirely coincidental._

"One more beer, Sam" Hoss Cartwright said, tapping the glass cup on wooden counter marked.

Hesitating a bit, the bartender attended the request. Hoss had also stopped briefly to think about what he was doing. He had drunk a lot, more than usual, in fact... He had stopped in Virginia City just to have a beer when he should have gone directly to Ponderosa bring back the wooden loading a customer had given up buying. Things were a little difficult and even after signed the contract with his father, the customer gave up the purchase due to financial problems. Hell, that unbearable heat... Maybe he should take another beer. Surely it was the heat that had made him drink so much. Yes, the heat... But it was better be home soon, or his father will send Adam and Little Joe to look for him.

He paid for the beer and took a deep breath before turning to go. In doing so, he saw a beautiful young woman entering the Silver Dollar, carrying a few luggage and with a worried expression. The girl had white skin like snow, green eyes as emeralds freshly lapidated and a red hair as the higher flame. He was so amazed at that sight he tought to be having some kind of mirage due to the mixture of heat and alcohol and for a few minutes, he couldn't move.

Looking around quickly, the girl went to the counter, right next to that huge frozen man and told the bartender that she was looking for a job.

"I'm sorry, ma'am..." he replied "Surely the number of customers would increase if I had someone like you working here..." his look ran through her slender body "but the situation is a bit complicated at the moment and I'm not hiring anyone."

"But sir..." she insisted, with a distressed note on her voice "I can do anything: serving tables, play, sing and dance... Everything! I just need you give me a chance!"

"I already said no." Sam answered already annoyed - You seem to be a fine woman, ever done this kind of thing before?

Swallowing hard, she couldn't deny:

"No, but I can learn! I have the same ability as them, or I would not be here."

"Get out, lady. This is no place for you."

Trying to swallow the frustration, the young lady took the luggage, but passing by the doors of the Silver Dollar with head held high. Many of the men who were drinking and playing in the saloon at the time whispered about her beauty and the scene that had just happened. Even women who worked there said it was a spite she thinks Sam resign any of them just to hire someone prettier.

A quartet of drunken men came out of the saloon and quickly went to the distracted woman, that was waiting with her suitcases to pass a carriage that was crossing the street.

Coming out of his daze, Hoss left the saloon when the young lady was approached by the men.

"The girl is looking for a job?" one of them said with his dirty face close to hers - I know where the lady could be useful ...

Covering her nose with the back of her hand to contain the disgusted by the stench emanating from him, she tried to pull away with what little strength she had while the others was gripping her other arm.

"No, let me go, please! I don't want to work for you... Let me go! Help!"

Faster than he could imagine, Hoss touched the shoulder of one of the drunks and squeezed so hard that he fell to the ground.

"You heard what the lady said. Now get out of here!"

"Don't mess with us, Cartwright!" the other man said before falling to receive the punch that Hoss struck him. And faster still, Hoss distributed more punches in the other men, who all fell on the floor dust.

The whole thing went so fast she hardly realized what had happened. She just knew that this stranger had saved her life and she had never seen a man so strong before.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"Uh ... Ah, yes! ... I thank you very much!" she replied, regaining control of her thoughts.

"My name is Hoss Cartwright." reached out his hand, that she gently touched - The Miss intend to stay long in Virginia City?

"Yes, that was what I wanted... Nice to meet you, I'm Nielle Arwing."

"Well, Miss. Arwing, I will help you with your bags. The hotel is on the other side."

"Oh, no!... It isn't necessary, Mr. Cartwright." she stop him with her right hand. In fact, there was not much money left of the last jewelry that she sold. She sold some of her most valuable jewels and could have gotten much more for them if they had not offered so little. Were personal jewelry, other from suitors she gained, she not only had the courage to get rid of it inherited from her mother ... Some of the few memories she had of her were there.

She had used part of the money to buy simpler dresses (had brought a few of the finest she had), three pairs of shoes, three hats, gloves, four days with dinner and breakfast cheap hotels along the way and the ticket for Virginia City. Of all these expenses had left very little, probably not enough for a day at a hotel. Now she would have to fight to get a job and that man had been very kind with her, but she didn't want to abuse him.

"I... I spent everything I had with the trip." she admitted, embarrassed "What I have is not enough to spend the night in a hotel. I hoped to find a job somewhere, but ..."

"Don't worry about it, Miss. Arwing. Come to the ranch of my family until you get a job. There is no danger, we are known in the region, I live there with my father and two brothers."

"But... I will not be a nuisance? You hardly know me!"

"I know enough to know what you are a good person. And you also have no reason to doubt me, do you?"

With a smile, she nodded her head and thanked him, while he took her bags to wagon just ahead. She felt that this man just exuded kindness and generosity; and she hoped that his family would also be like him.

Along the way, Hoss asked her where she came from, if she had a family and what she liked to do when she tried to answer evasively. She didn't want anyone to know about her past, where she came from, why she was there... She didn't want anyone to find her.

Realizing that she avoided answering, Hoss thought it would be better to talk about himself because he felt he couldn't take any journey in silence. Then he talked about Ponderosa, how much he loved those lands and also how wonderful it was to live in that place. He talked about his father - a man honored and fair, widowed three times and had fought hard for everything he had. Adam, the older brother was a bit serious, but very intelligent and had studied music. Already the youngest, Joseph - better known as "Little" Joe was the heartthrob of the family and more short-tempered too. While Hoss had described, she could see that they were all very different from each other... She had never heard of such a family like that and at the same time was so united.

Hoss also told her that he loved to fish. When she told him she had never fished in her life, he let out a 'You're kidding!' so eloquent that Nielle smiled. The conversation they had relaxed her a bit and realizing that, Hoss became happy.

"It can't continue like this, Miss. Arwing. If it depends on me, Miss will not leave Virginia City without learning to fish."

"Well, then we have a lot of time, Mr. Cartwright. I don't intend to leave Virginia City anytime soon."

"Oh, really? Hoss's eyes seemed to glow, an innocent joy "And... Miss, my name is Hoss." he concluded, now with a little air of warning. Smiling, she said:

"All right, Hoss. But I will just keep on calling you just if you change the 'Miss. Arwing' by Nielle."

"Nielle, huh?" he seemed thoughtful, but without be distracted with the reins "is a different name, but beautiful." and he smiled again.

That smile seemed to warm her heart, in a very strange way. She had never met anyone like Hoss Cartwright. Generally people approached her with ulterior motives and so full of interest that she kinda lost hope in them. But she felt that it would be different with Hoss. And from the bottom of her heart, hoping that with the other Cartwrights also be so. Where she came from, that was a world completely unknown and new to her.

_To be continued…_

**_Note:_**_I apologize for the poor English, this is not my first language. I'm writing this story in another language and I tried to translated into English to see if anyone else likes the story. __Please, review!_


	2. Arriving at the Ponderosa

"Here we are." Hoss said pointing to a large two-story building just ahead. It seemed to be a very cozy-looking home, but Nielle wondered what a house where only men lived would be like.

Hoss got out of the wagon first and then immediately went to help her down holding her gently by the waist. Awkwardly, she muttered a thank you, but he seemed not to hear, because he was already unloading the bags.

The front door opened and Nielle turned at the sound of the click. From there came a Chinese man with a huge braid. He was holding a kitchen knife with one hand and he looked worried.

"Where you been all afternoon, Mr. Hoss? Your father was very nervous! Wait was too long!"

"Oh, hello Hop Sing. I was delayed because there were some ... unforeseen ... later ... I'll explain it to him later. This is Miss Nielle Arwing. Miss Nielle, this is the Hop Sing, our cook.

"Nice to meet you." She reached out, but Hop Sing just looked back and said:

"I will prepare a room for missie". Then he muttered a few words in Chinese, as if cursing and entered.

"I guess he didn't like me, Hoss..."

"No, it's not that. He's just a little nervous because my father's been worrying. Come, let's go. I still need to introduce you to my father and brothers and talk to them about the lumber contract.

With Hoss carrying the young woman's bags, they entered the ranch house. As she saw the room, Nielle was able to answer her first question: so that what a house where only men lived was like! It seemed very comfortable, rustic maybe, but very beautiful! It would be good to spend a few days here until getting a job, if Mr. Cartwright would allow her to stay.

In the corner there was a small office and she could see a map hanging on the wall behind a desk. There was a man dressed all in black, analyzing some papers. Further into the room she could see some armchairs and a younger boy, who was sitting down with his feet on the coffee table. Both were good looking, but in her eyes there wasn't any similarity between them and Hoss. However, from Hoss' descriptions, she soon decided that they were his brothers.

Nielle, these are my brothers. Adam, Joe, this is Nielle Arwing. Adam - the man dressed in black held out his hand and as they shook hands he seemed to scrutinise her as if he knew her from somewhere. This startled her momentarily, but as he said nothing and she turned her gaze quickly to the younger brother, Little Joe.

Seeing the girl beside her brother, the boys immediately stood up and bowed.

"Nice to meet you." - she said, politely. Little Joe winked discreetly to Hoss and Adam. She was the most beautiful woman Hoss had ever brought home. He didn't remember having seen hair so red before; each curl seemed like an open flame - Pleased to meet you, miss.

" Where is Pa? I need to talk to him."

"Oh, he also needs to talk to you."

"Yes, I know. But it was that or leave the wood there and then we wouldn't have the wood or the money. "

There was the sound of rapid footsteps coming toward the room and they heard, a voice like thunder:

"Hoss? Hoss, are you?"

"Yes Pa, I'm here."

"Where the hell have you been?" The sound seemed to echo throughout the house "I was worried! You have no idea of..." He stopped when he saw the figure of the young woman standing behind his son – Oh... And I see we have a visitor. The look of disapproval made Hoss swallow.

"Yes, Pa. This is Miss. Nielle Arwing. She was looking for a job in Virginia City, but had no luck. As she had nowhere to go, I thought you wouldn't mind if I brought her to the Ponderosa, just until she finds something."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cartwright. I hope that my presence here won't inconvenience your family."

"No, not in any way Miss Arwing. It will be a pleasure to have you with us. I guess you're tired from the trip and would like to freshen up. I'll ask Hop Sing to prepare a room and we'll have dinner soon.

"Hop Sing is already taking care of that, Pa." Hoss said.

Soon after Hop Sing appeared at the top of the stairs "The room for Miss is already tidy. Hop Sing go to the kitchen make dinner now. You could at least warn me when someone bring visitor. You leave everything to me and at the last minute!" Cursing and with a few words in Chinese, he went down the stairs and headed quickly to the kitchen.

- Don't mind him. - Joe said - Come, I'll show you to your room.

She thanked him and followed him. Touching the shoulder of his middle son, Ben said:

- Come on, we need to talk about the contract and... This girl.

Suspecting that it would mean a scolding, Hoss grimaced as he followed him out of the house.

In silence and holding back laughter, Adam followed the whole scene, but then became more serious and a thoughtful expression settled on his face .

After an invigorating bath, Nielle finally felt like a new person. She decided to wear a simple dress for dinner and no jewelry. She reflected briefly whether she should tell the truth about her origins; whether she should tell everything to the Cartwrights. She felt bad for thinking of hiding the truth from them, because they were being very kind to offer to let her stay without knowing anything about her, but at the same time she felt unsafe there ... She was afraid that Mr. Cartwright or the earl had met somehow or that Mr. Cartwright would send a telegram or something. But then again, he had no reason to do something like that. How would he know about the earl? Oh, she was so confused! She had never been in such a tough situation before and she felt so insecure.

Quickly Nielle put on a simple white dress with a blue floral print. She tied her hair into a simple bun, leaving some loose curls on the forehead and near the ears. Finally, after putting on her boots, she was ready. She glanced in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw - homely, but quite presentable, she thought.

Unexpectedly, an image of Hoss came to mind and without knowing why, she smiled. Then She remembered Adam's suspicious gaze, the one of desire from Little Joe and the nervousness of Mr. Cartwright. But Hoss had looked at her tenderly and she felt she was safe. Nielle knew she was doing wrong in judging his family by first impressions, because, apart from Adam, they didn't seem to have done the same to her

When thinking of all these things, her head began to ache and she thought it best to stop. This would eventually hurt her and, at least for a time wanted to feel that she could be at peace.

- And that's it, Pa. She just told me she was looking for a job and wanted to stay in Virginia City, that she couldn't afford to take even a day at a hotel. What would you have wanted me to do?

Reflecting a bit, Ben decided that to let her stay for a few days wouldn't hurt anyone. And in those circumstances, he knew that Hoss could not have acted differently, he knew his own son. He had done it other times, bringing unknown - and helpless people – to the Ponderosa.

" Was it pity, or was it something else?" Little Joe teased.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… You must admit that she's beautiful. I'm sure that when you saw that pretty face looking so sad, it just made your heart race. said Joe- And winked at his brother, who was already blushing.

"Look here, Little Joe... I swear that I decided to bring her because... Because I felt sorry and that's all. I couldn't leave her there alone."

Adam, who until then had been silent, just listening, said:

"Pa... I think…" And then fell silent. He needed to check everything before he would say anything. - Forget it. Let's have dinner and get to know her a little more - and smiled knowingly.

Closing the door, Nielle put her hand on her waist, and breathed deeply. Although she wanted to believe that there was no reason, she was afraid... Of Adam Cartwright.

_To be continued…_


	3. The Reunion

_**Note:**__ Thank you for being reading my story! As I imagine you know, English is not my first language... And I don't speak English fluently, so I'm having some trouble to bring a more correct translation for you. This fan fiction is already completed in my language, but I'm trying to translate it as soon as I can for you. I'm looking for a beta reader and while I don't find one, I ask you forgiveness for errors in translation. Please review the chapters! Thank you!_

"Hey, Hoss - Little Joe whispered in his brother's ear - Let me stay beside her, all right?"

"And why?" he wanted to know, already suspiciously of intentions his younger brother.

"Well, since you brought her here just because felt sorry ... I've thought in approach by her and invite her to know the ranch." Little Joe smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Hoss grimaced, muttering: 'I should know...' He couldn't leave of feel a little bit frustrated. He had done plans to show the ranch to Nielle and invite her for they first fishing lesson... Now Joe came with this idea and the worst is that he has afraid she would accept... After all, Joe was Joe and there wasn't there an only girl who resisted to an invitation of him.

"And what makes you think she will accept?" Hoss solved ask.

Laughing, Joe seemed to read his thoughts and replied confidently:

"Hey, it's me!"

As Hop Sing announced that dinner was served, all were to the room await the arrival of guest. Shortly after, Nielle came down the stairs slowly, while everyone were standing, gentlemen. She was very pretty and eyes of the boys Cartwright twinkled. Realizing the torpor in which their sons found themselves, Ben aroused them:

"So, shall we? The dinner is served."

All took their usual places. Little Joe pulled a chair so that Nielle sit beside him and she accepted. Hop Sing had prepared a stew chicken and the smell era of mouthwatering. After that Ben gave thanks, they if served and Adam, who had waited that moment, tried start a conversation with a tone of voice quite relaxed.

"So Miss ... I'm sorry, I forgot your surname."

"It is Arwing, Adam. His memory is not so weak well." Little Joe spoke.

"Let's leave her answer, Joe." Adam said with a look of reproof, that the youngest captured quickly.

Sensing that Adam would use dinner to investigate about her, Nielle stiffened the body; but sought remain calm and respond to the onslaughts of him with naturalness.

"Your brother is right, Mr. Cartwright. My surname is Arwing... Nielle Arwing."

"Hmmm ... Nielle is a name quite unusual." Adam's eyes narrowed. "And from which part of England you are?"

"Excuse me?" She was startled.

Adam gave a smile and said: "Well, I presumed your accent is English."

Breathing deeply, she soon realized that there wasn't only the point about her accent, he knew of something about her. Hoss had said that his older brother was intelligent and a traveled man. But she hadn't counted that he were so cunning. At that moment she regretted for having used her real first name. She thought that using the maiden name of her mother would be enough to hide her true identity. However, as she had begun to tread this path, would continue to not get confused and fall into contradiction. She would give the information about her mother, which wouldn't be really a lie, already she was so linked to her origins... He would only discover whole truth if he knew something about his father.

"Am northern. Northumberland, Mr. Cartwright."

"It is a beautiful place ... And no need of being so formal, call me Adam." She nodded in silence, before placing the spoon in mouth.

"Already've been there and I must say that your surname not strange to me... Believe it is of a family quite traditional county. Am I right?"

"Ah well, is yes ... My family is even one of the most traditional from there."

After few seconds in silence, she imagined he would continue with the probing. She saw when his lips were opened; however was Little Joe whom took the conversation:

"Why you came to Virginia City? Do you have some relative in the region?"

While she cleaned lips with the napkin wondering what to say, his forehead pursed and Hoss, which until that moment had remained silent, tried by a order to that from a polite way:

"Okay, that's enough. That seems more an interrogation than a dinner, don't you think?"

Ben not had interfered, because he also like to know more about that girl, he would like of knowing who he was receiving in his house. Not wishing annoys his brother, who had brought her there, Adam replied:

"Hoss is right. No more questions then."

The rest of the dinner usually elapsed with conversations trivial on the functioning of ranch. There weeks Hoss and Little Joe tried tame a wild horse, that had been captured and sold to Cartwright. The animal thrashed incessantly and badly allowed that someone approached him, already that seemed trusted no one. Nielle became interested by history and said that would like of knowing the animal.

All looked at each other and realizing, she asked:

"What happened? Is there something wrong?"

"Not, is just that... That is an animal wild and can be dangerous." Joe replied.

"It is true, Nielle. That is the horse more difficult we ever had ... Still we will have much work." Affirmed Hoss.

After dinner, everyone gathered to hear a little music. Was the best way to terminate the night and the voice of Adam was very beautiful. Taking the guitar, strummed the fingers agile by the strings and began singing a song that all liked: 'Early One Morning'.

While he was singing, Adam remembered the problems that song had caused him, when he sang for Abigail Jones and she became even more passionate about it.

Hoss and Little Joe, smiling, savoring every word sung... They loved when the old brother devoted some time to play and sing for them. And even not admitting much, Ben also enjoyed and smiled, after expiry of a cloud of smoke from his pipe he was smoking.

Nielle was delighted with the skill that the eldest Cartwright had as a musician. And even unwittingly, she became very emotional as well. Her mother used to sing this song to her as a child, and many others that were popular in her homeland. It was one of the sweetest memories she had and sent it up to him not too distant past, her eyes filled with tears.

Upon realizing this, Adam stopped playing and everyone looked at her, worried. Drying wet eyes, she asked:

"Oh, forgive me. Please, Adam, don't stop playing."

"What happened?"

"It's ... My mother, who has passed away, used to sing this and other songs to me when I was a little girl."

Smiling, he held the guitar for her, she looked at blankly.

"Can you play?" She nodded "Then touch something for us."

All the boys smiled eager to hear what she would sing. Nielle stood up and took the place she was before. As she adjusted the instrument in her body, Nielle thought about what she would choose. There were so many! Suddenly her face lit up and she said:

"Oh, I know!" And strumming the first notes began to sing melodiously 'Of All The Birds', Thomas Ravenscroft:

_Of all the birds that ever I see,_

_The Owl is the fairest in her degree,_

_For all the day long she sits in a tree,_

_And when the night comes, away flies she,_

_Te whit, te who, to whom drinks thou?_

_Sir knave to thou,_

_This song is well sung, I make you a vow,_

_And he is a knave that drinketh now._

_Nose, nose, no-o-o-nose,_

_That jolly red nose_

_And who gave thee that jolly red nose?_

_Cinamon, Ginger, Nutmeg, and cloves,_

_Is that gave thee thy jolly red nose__._

Her voice was very beautiful and tender... Everyone enjoyed the music, but Hoss felt something strange while listening to singing. It was a nice feeling, but it also bothered him.

Everyone applauded when she finished and Adam sang some more, which Nielle followed as a second voice. Soon after they ended the night and she asked permission to leave they company, because she was very tired.

When she started up the steps, she felt someone gently held her arm. It was Hoss.

"Listen Miss, tomorrow I'll take you to see the wild horse, okay? Then we can have a picnic and have our first fishing class."

Smiling, she nodded. Seeing them talking to the foot of the stairs, quickly Little Jpe approached:

"Hey Nielle, how about a tour of the ranch after breakfast tomorrow?"

"Thanks Little Joe, it's very kind, but Hoss and I already made plans."

"Oh, I get it. Okay, then we leave for another day." He replied gloomily.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep. Good night!"

_Good night_, the brothers said in unison. With a angry face, Little Joe stared Hoss, who rolled his eyes and whistling, started up the stairs toward the his room.

_To be continued…_


	4. The fruit cake

The day had dawned with a beautiful sun. Nielle woke up very early, feeling prepared and excited for the commitment she had with the middle son. She felt that this would be a day to remember.

She asked for hot water to Hop Sing, because she wanted to wash her face before breakfast. The chinese cook brought the buckets complaining that it would delay his routine in kitchen with breakfast preparation and also the snack that he would do to the picnic that Hoss had asked.

"Picnic?" Hoss had mentioned it the night before, but she had forgotten.

Feeling guilty about disrupting the cook's routine, Nielle offered to help him, but he promptly refused, saying he didn't like anyone to interfere in his kitchen.

"Oh, but I will not disturb you... I promise! Please let me prepare something for the picnic. I thought I'd bake a fruit cake that is very common in my country. Hoss likes cake?"

Laughing, Hop Sing said:

"If he likes cake? Miss, mister Hoss likes everything that has to do with food!"

She smiled and said that after the bath she would going to the kitchen and she was happy to see that he no longer opposed. Entering in her room, she opened one of her bags and looked for some perfumed bath salts that she had brought and also her bottle of perfume. That was a very special day!

Downstairs, she saw that the cook was a fast man. The breakfast was almost ready. But she was also agile and after saying the ingredients she needed to baking the cake, Nielle has been getting used to the space and knew where to find everything. In a small saucepan, she mixed the flour, the eggs, the butter, the baking soda and the milk. To make things differently this time, she decided to put it to bake right after stung all the fruits that Hop Sing had given to her, but it was lacking peaches ...

"Hop Sing, where can I find peaches?"

"There is a peach tree just ahead."

Nielle hurried out of the kitchen and eventually bumping into a smiling Hoss.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Hoss! ... Good morning!"

" 'Morning! ... " He answered shy "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Find some peaches ... Hop Sing explained to me where it is, but I confess I'm a little lost."

" Don't worry, I'll pick the peaches for you, miss."

" How nice of you!" She said with a smile and he blushed "I'll be in the kitchen."

Hoss came back and she found a very nervous Hop Sing saying many insults and cursing in Chinese (she didn't understand a word, but the tone of his voice shouting ruled that he was very nervous).

"What happened?"

"Milk! Where is my milk?"

" Oh, I ... I used everything in the cake batter! I'm sorry, Hop Sing!"

" That's why I don't like any nosy in my kitchen! Now go to the barn to milk the cow to get more!"

Widening her eyes, she tried to explain:

"Milking? But ... I never milked a cow in my entire life!"

He stopped cursing and was slowly approaching with a knife in his hand, which frightened her, making her get back at every step:

"In a life on the ranch, there is always a first time for everything ... Now go!"

Picking up the bucket of wood that he had pointed, she was going out when Little Joe, who had heard the screams, came into the kitchen asking:

"But what is happening here? Do you want to wake up the whole house?"

" Oh, Joe! ..." Nielle rested his head on the boy's chest and clutching his shirt "I ended up using all the milk of Hop Sing on the cake that I'm baking..."

"Really, a cake?" He asked hoarsely, taking her hand that was on his chest.

"Yes, I'm baking a cake for the picnic with Hoss."

" Ah..." The smile on his face had faded "Well, so?"

"… He wants me to go milking the cow, but I never did that before!"

He laughed at her fear and looked seriously for Hop Sing, who stared at him.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He gave a smile that calmed her.

"And go quickly! Otherwise, you will not have breakfast!"

Joe stuck out his tongue to Hop Sing and pulled Nielle's hand, leaving the kitchen with the Chinese cook shaking the knife even more angry.

In the stable, Joe show to her that milking a cow it was a simple task, but it required careful. He tied the hind legs of the animal, pulled the stool and placed the bucket below and made a demonstration.

"See? Now you."

Hesitantly , she sat down and when she tried, the milk squirted into the hem of her dress. She screamed and then start laughing .

Joe also started laughing and Hoss, who was returning with the fruits in a small basket, heard the noise coming from that place. He approached worried with the scream and saw his little brother with the young lady, both laughing . Joe stood up and took her hand, explaining to her how to milking without spilling the milk.

Hoss became sad to see that, so that he almost left the basket of peaches fall to the ground. It was always that way, his younger brother always conquered the hearts of young ladies, sooner or later. Why he also could not be so, why he didn't have a better look and was so shy? When he began to feel something special for someone, he do not know what to say or what to do, while Little Joe knew everything. It had not been easy for him to muster the courage to invite Nielle to fish and then to do the picnic. But at last, when he thought he had been quicker than his young brother to make the invitation, he once more had succeeded. Taking a deep breath, Hoss turned away, entered the house and left the fruits basket in the kitchen. After that, he had lost his appetite.

"There ! Now we have the milk for Hop Sing!" Little Joe exclaimed , laughing "But we almost did not get because you were spilling everything."

"Ha, ha, ha…" She laughed sarcastically "Very funny !"

He stood up and helped her, noting that she was worried .

"What happened?"

" Joe , I don't know how to finish the cake... Hop Sing will not let me in to the kitchen ."

" Don't worry, I will try to distract him for you . Come on!"

Arriving there, they delivered the milk to the Hop Sing . Nielle thanked him for having taken the cake from the oven at the right time and after that the milk was boiled, he informed that breakfast was ready . Nielle saw the peaches in the basket in a corner and said to Joe :

"Your brother is really a sweet person! Fetched peaches for me and I think he even brought more than I needed!"

Upon hearing about the middle brother, Hop Sing said had sought him all over the house , but without success .

" He must be in the barn . I'll call him . Oh, and Hop Sing , today you will have breakfast there in the room with us!" Winked at Nielle, who thanked him with a look .

Arriving at the barn , Joe saw his brother tying some horses .

" Hey , Hoss! The breakfast is ready!"

" Thanks Joe , but I'm not hungry. " He replied with a note of sadness in his voice . Little Joe was startled by that. "Hoss without appetite? What's going on ?"

" You..." Hoss began to speak , hesitantly "and miss Nielle will go out after breakfast?"

Insightful , the young Cartwright quickly realized all. With a warm smile , he understood that his big brother was completely in love by the redhead goddess . Nobody deserved to be happier than he . Besides a big brother (in all senses of the word ), he was also a great friend . And decided to undo that misunderstanding soon. Feigning surprise, he replied :

" What are you talking about? Of course not ! I went to the barn with her to get some milk for... For the cake she's preparing for the picnic with you!"

Hoss' blue eyes sparkled like two stars.

"Cake?"

"Yes, a cake!" And rejoiced when he saw his older brother smiling.

"Come on, come on. She must be waiting for you."

And in fact, when the brothers left the barn, they saw the young lady holding a picnic basket with one hand and waving to them with the other.

_To be continued…_


	5. The fishery

Hoss had chosen a great place for a picnic: there were huge trees shading the place, a beautiful landscape and the sky was deep blue and the clouds looks like cotton.

Nielle cut a slice of cake, which Hoss ate gladly. She also ate a piece and was really good! With all that apprehension she had passed in the morning, she didn't think it would be lucky. As a precaution, she decided to stay away from Hop Sing's kitchen for a few days.

Once they finished the roast chicken that Hop Sing had prepared them, they packed everything back in the basket and continued sitting under the cloth stretched on the grass, waiting for the time to enter the water.

"Hoss, what the population of Virginia City do for fun?"

"Well, from time to time occur church bazaars and fairs to raise funds, balls, contests..."

"Contests ? Of what?" she asked very interested.

"There's the flapjack contest*, where my brother Joe made me participate once. I had to stay several days on bread and water." laughing, his eyes shone with that fun memory "It was very difficult for me, Little Joe pitched several pitfalls to avoid that I assaulted the kitchen at night."

"And have you tried?" he confirmed nodding slightly embarrassed and blushed when she laughed, amused with that confidence.

"Wow, what a great story! And when there will be another one?"

"The next flapjack contest will be next year." reflecting a bit, Hoss tried to remember an upcoming event. And he remembered one, Mrs. Peacock said with congregants after church last Sunday. There would also be a ball on Saturday in two weeks. A little shy, he wanted to invite her to go with him, but he felt insecure and thought she would not accept.

Nielle was so beautiful... Maybe she didn't want to be seen with someone like him in a crowded ballroom. Not to mention that... He was already tired of suffering that way. He has lost count of how many times his heart needed to be patched. In a matter of seconds, he thought about all this, and his face became sad.

Nielle realized he had changed, but she couldn't see his eyes. Gently, she lifted his chin and looked at his eyes.

"Hoss? Hoss, what happened?"

Letting the thoughts that surrounded him, he looked at her as if awakened at that moment.

"Oh! ... I'm sorry, Miss! ... Next week there will be a painting contest."

"A painting contest? Oh, this is great, Hoss!" she said enthusiastically "I love to paint... I love to paint... Would do I enter the contest?"

"Yeah, of course!"

She looked at him curiously and again touching his chin, turned his face to the right and to the left.

"I'll paint you! What do you think?"

"Me?" he was startled "Why me? It better not waste your talent with me, Miss."

"What are you saying? It will be great to participate in the contest and the painting is also a way to thank you for all you have done for me."

"It's a beautiful gesture, but... Do not expect to win the contest with my face, Miss Arwing."

"Don't be silly Hoss... How does a man as generous as you can be so devoid of confidence?"

That sad look came back and she worried about that. Hoss looked at the lake and after a few seconds of silence, he said:

"You didn't understand."

She realized that even being so good person, Hoss had already suffered a lot. And she felt a portion of guilt for awaken in him what seemed to be shadows in his past. She didn't ask anything about it, because he hadn't forced her to say anything about her and she was grateful for it. If someday he wishes to talk to her about it, she will be ready to listen to him.

"Well... After you teach me how to catch some fish, can we go into town to buy materials for the painting and make my registration for the contest?" he nodded in the affirmative and she continued "It's been a while since the picnic, let's start?"

Smiling, Hoss took the fishing rod and showed to her to prepare the baits. As she watched, she tried to imitate him, but she always let the worm escape through her fingers, struggling for survive. This touched her heart and she looked at Hoss with a look of pity:

"Poor thing... I cannot do it, Hoss!"

Laughing, he said:

"I can't believe it! You barely begun and already feels pity of the bait? And we haven't caught any fish yet!"

She tilted her hand to return the bait to the can when he stopped her, held her hand and bringing it back to the hook.

"Come on, let's go. I'm waiting" he said with a serious look .

Nielle had no alternative but to comply, and slid the thin worm on a hook.

"That's it! It wasn't so hard, was it? Now come on."

As they approached the lake and seeing that she barely knew how to handle a fishing rod, he immediately set out to teach her. Approaching behind the lady and gently, helped her to handle the fishing rod with both hands.

"Hold it firmly. And don't let it go! When you feel a strong pull, it's because the fish took the bait."

"Alright, I will not drop."

"Don't be surprised if you spend a lot of time on this."

But they didn't have to wait too long. Soon Nielle felt a strong pull that would have made diving her to the lake if Hoss wasn't there. When they pulled the line, they saw with satisfaction that it was a huge fish.

After some time, they fished other - she got one without any help - and it was with a smile that she said to Hoss that she thought have learned the right way to get a fish.

_To be continued…_


End file.
